


But do you got room for one more troubled soul?

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Devil/Demon Brendon Urie, Fluff, Ghost Ryan Ross, Human Patrick Stump, Kinda, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Road Trips, Vampire Pete Wentz, Werewolf Joe Trohman, Witch Andy Hurley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "This is not what I expected at all, actually.""Great, because if you weren't a human, i would be scared."





	But do you got room for one more troubled soul?

\---

Patrick sighed, setting down all the boxes in his arms to the sidewalk. 

"Finally," He said, looking at the new house in front of him. 

He approached the house cautiously but after he took a few steps, someone was dangling upside down beside him. 

"Hey, I heard you were our new roomate?" He asked, with a slight confused expression, roomates? there were more of them?

Patrick only nodded and the guy fell to the ground, dusting himself off sheepishly, "So, hi, I'm Pete." He said, holding a hand out and grinning. 

He shook the other's hand, (he made a mental note that Pete had cold hands), and Patrick smiled a bit softly.

"C'mon, i'm gonna introduce you to the others." Pete said and kept walking back to the house. 

"Wait," He paused, "What's your name?" He asked. There it is. 

"Patrick." Patrick replied a bit quiet and nervously, Pete's smile grew bigger, "That's a cute name." Then he winked at him. 

Why did everyone always compliment him? Even if it was his name or his looks, he just didn't get it. 

"Thanks..?" Patrick only replied with and kept walking beside Pete. 

"No problem." Pete responded back, stopping at the door of the house. 

Pete opened the door, to reveal six or so "people" sitting or laying on a couch, and another one leaning against it. 

"Guys, this is Patrick, our new roomate." Pete explained, which caused everyone to look over at them. 

One of them jolted up out of his seat and came over to the two, a smile appearing on his face. 

"So, your the one I keep hearing about?" He asked, his curly hair practically bouncing on his shoulders. 

Patrick only nodded, unsure of what to do. 

"Well, welcome to our house then." He smirked a bit, and Patrick swore he saw a small tail by him. 

"I'm Joe, by the way." He said and gestured to everyone else as he introduced them, "That's Andy," He pointed out to the one sitting on the end of the couch, with a muscle shirt and a wizard hat. 

"And you know Pete already," He nodded again. 

"That's Brendon," He gestured, glancing over at the one with a tail and horns that stuck out from the rest. 

"And that one is-" Just as Joe was about to say something, he looked around, tilted his head and turned to Pete. 

"Where's Ryan?" He asked, "i'm not sure, maybe upstairs." Pete replied nonchalantly, shrugging. 

Joe only sighed slightly before turning back to Patrick, "I'll show you to Ryan next time."

Next time? what was that supposed to mean? He was going to live here. 

Joe turned his paths and walked back into the main living room, and pointed over to the one leaning beside the couch, "And that's Spencer. don't worry, he's a human like you."

Joe threw a expression of worry at Patrick, "We used to not think of humans this lightly.." 

Now he was just confused, what happened before that made them like humans? He had a lot of questions on his mind. 

"Now that you've met everybody, you should probably unpack your things." Joe said, his tail perking up slightly, Patrick only huffed and nodded slowly. 

He still wanted to ask about what happened, but maybe that was private information. 

So, he was going to be living with monsters, He had no idea this was what he was in store for.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of ooc oops


End file.
